


Dancing with the devil

by Toasty_Marshie



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Kinda, Look I love this version of Ryuji, M/M, Other character make a brief appearance, badly paced, i love this band, set it off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasty_Marshie/pseuds/Toasty_Marshie
Summary: Don’t trust his smile. His looks. His personality. Don’t trust his words, it’s a venom that has no cure.Rin didn’t see the signs, he was blind. He was a fool. Let’s see how this ends.(Wtf is this???)





	Dancing with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> Support Set It Off's new album, Midnight you cowards! (Jk I love ya guys)
> 
> Also fun fact:
> 
> Ryuji was suppose to be a villain along with Konekomaru. (I'm not sure if this is true though. I heard it from somewhere though)
> 
> Let's explore that idea shall we? 
> 
> Also no I don't condone murder at all. This is purely fiction that may or may not have real peoples names. 
> 
> I will never use any real victim's of serial killers or abusers in general. I respect these victims and we must be respectful to them and their families.
> 
> Enjoy the story

_Life's too short to be dancing with the devil_

_Life's too short to be dancing with the devil_

_You best sleep with a blanket and a shovel_

_'Cause life's too short to be dancing with the devil_

 

  "Another murder?" Rin mumbled looking at the crime scene. "Yeah. A young man by the name of Jorel Decker. Seemed to be in some gang called Undead in America. Came here with his wife on vacation." A officer told the detective to his right. Rin looked around the apartment, looking for clues.

 

Rin show droplets of blood around the kitchen and the murder weapon, a simple kitchen knife. The investigator carefully take samples and the knife away. "Sir, we got evidence that Decker's wife was taken." One of the investigators told the detective. "Shit, Roy get back to the station and open a case for his wife." Roy nodded and left with the other two.

 

Rin left the scene and went back to his office to continue on his work. Rin decided to stop by the local coffee shop to get some food since his stomach was killing him. He looked around for a seat, setting for a seat next to a tall man.

 

"Well hello there." The man greeted with a warm smile. "Hello to you too." Rin did a little bow before continue the conversation. "What's your name? Haven't seen you around Tokyo before." Rin asked. "Oh, I'm from Kyoto. Grew up in a temple. I'm assuming you lived here all your life?" Rin smiled at the guy. "Yeah, outskirts of the city but you know. What brings you here?" Rin asked, his tone laced with suspicion.

 

"A job, office work. And a new life." Rin hummed as the barista gave him his cappiuno. "Most people do."

 

Rin and the man talked for a bit longer until the other had to leave to his hotel room. Rin then asked again. "I never got your name. What is it?" The man just smiled, his warm brown eyes filled with slight innocence and a teasing smirk. "I introduce myself when we get a bit more... acquainted. For now, call me Ryo." Then he walked away.

 

Rin pondered as he looked at the case on his desk. Mrs. Decker was found, dead a day later. Her body suffered greatly from burns and cuts, no signs of sexual assault and no evidence to identify the killer. The poor women died from blood loss. Then Rin thought about the odd man, Ryo.

 

"Hey Rin..." a soft voice belonging to Shiemi Moriyama called out to him. He looked at the girl with tired eyes and rubbed them. "Yes Shiemi?" Rin asked, unintentionally sounded annoyed. "Sorry for disturbing you, but chief Yagaymi wants you to go home. You need rest." Shiemi explained, leaving Rin alone.

 

Rin sighed and got up, he left the building and decided to see the guy again. To get more well-acquainted with him, Ryo, such a weird name. Well, god hear his thoughts because Ryo was there at the cafe they met at. Ryo waved at the detective and motioned him to join him.

 

"Welcome back, mister mysterious." Ryo teased as Rin got a bit agitated. "So we're playing this game huh? Fine. Call me Shiro." Rin introduced, the two men were tensed. Trust isn't building between them, Rin can sense it, so can Ryo.

 

  "We should talk about this somewhere else... Shiro."

 

Ryo and Rin talked for a bit about themselves, the two judging each other mentally, trying to pick each other apart. The two parted ways afterwards as Rin got a call from the department and needed to leave.

 

From four months on, the two talked and confined in each other about current problems. In those month, the murders started to pail up which led to many paranoid about the situation. Rin lost a close friends to this murderer who didn't care. He grew vengeful and hardened by the brutality of them and wanted nothing more but to bring the killer to justice.

 

This guy killed a Tokyo Police chief Soichiro Yagami and his family in cold blood. The only survivors being his son Light, his daughter suffered serious injuries and the hospital staff are trying to save her. Rin and his team were starting to lose sleep over these cases, around ever corner, an another life was taken.

 

Ryo in this time period hanged out with Rin more and confessed his feelings to the shorter male. His soft smile made Rin's heart beat faster and Rin accepted. Their first date was a dream to him, a simple dinner with no stress in the world. The only problem between the two was trust, and not revealing who they truly were.

 

The two were at a party now, hiding in the background as the other party people danced and drank themselves away.

 

"Care for a dance, love?" Ryo held out his hand and Rin hesitated but accepted the offer. Ryo took the lead and lead Rin into the rhythm of the song. Ryo followed the beat swiftly and soundly taking the struggling Rin though a series of composed steps.

 

"Are we finally gonna tell each other our real names?" Ryo asked as the detective slowly nodded. "But first... Let's get a drink." Rin insisted as Ryo agreed. The two getting some Champaign and leaving the drinks behind. "Let's go somewhere private should we?" Ryo asked with nervousness behind his voice and giving Rin a pleading look.

 

Rin sighed before he answers. "Yes, we can. It can benefit us both." Ryo smiles, it made Rin feel safe but he couldn't let his guard down. "Okay. Let's go outside."

 

The two went outside and hid in the garden of the house. Ryo took a deep breath as he asked for another dance. Rin took it in order to get this over with. The two waltz around the beautiful garden losing reality as they looked at each other. Ryo leans close into Rin's ear, "My real name is Ryuji." Rin finally got him to trust him.

 

Rin's eyes widen as he tried to push Ryuji off of him. "Well I guess I can tell you." Ryuji smirked as he held the squirming detective, close to his ear. "I'm the one who been killing all those people." Rin could believe those words, this man that he grew to trust and love, was the murderer.

 

Ryuji let him go and calmly commended from the shadows. "Get him boys." Some people came out of the shadows and pinned Rin down. Rin tried to fight them off until one of them injected a needle into his neck.

 

_Years of building the trust up_

_No love was ever enough_

_I was foolish to think we were friends_

 

"I'm so sorry dear. I wish that this would have happened. It's funny how it ends." Ryuji apologized with a sick smile on his face. Rin felt being dragged away from the party, from home and his family. Rin felt anger and betrayal, how could Ryuji do this?

_And you know, when times get tough, you always give up_

_I know your smoking guns, the tip of your tongue_

_You take your aim to point the blame, it's time we let it go_

_So save your lies, behind those eyes, you're a devil in disguise_

 

Ryuji just looked on at the detective as he was dragged away to the unknown. He didn't question the people he work with and honestly Rin was the most fun he had in a while. He would love to play with him again, a smile crept up the killer's face as he thought about the sick ways he can torture the detective.

 

"This should be fun." He followed the others and rode in the back where Rin was to a building. Ryuji touched Rin's face fondly as he smirked once again. "This is why you don't dance with the devil."

**Author's Note:**

> Damn this was long. Again support my guys Set It Off! Also enjoy Evil! Ryuji,  I want more fanfics about this!


End file.
